Why Ya Wanna?
by Beautiful Twisted Reality
Summary: Katherine Wilson works in a lovely little cafe in muggle London; what happens when she get's an unexpected visitor? [Two-Shot]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I don't know if any of you are country fans; but there is a fantastic song called 'Why Ya Wanna' by Jana Kramer. If I were you I would go listen to it on youtube, because it was the inspiration for this fanfic. :)**

* * *

"All right Katherine?" A tinkly voice chimed in the unsuspecting girls' ear. Startled, she glanced around until her eyes fell on the owner of the little restaurant she was standing in. She gave her a small smile.

"Sorry Jacquie," the girl said meekly. "I'm just knackered." Jacquie frowned slightly, and Katherine made sure to give her a bigger smile so Jacquie would know she was okay. Katherine turned to help another customer who had entered while she was paying attention. After taking their order, she turned around to fix them a spot of tea. She sighed slightly as she heard the chiming of a bell; signaling someone had just entered the restaurant. As Katherine turned around, her eyes locked on the bloke who had just walked through the door. She barely registered the mug slipping from her hands and falling towards the floor with a loud crash.

"Blimey Katherine," Jacquie came as she heard the crash.

"Shite," Katherine swore slightly. "Sorry, Jacquie. It just slipped." Jacquie looked at her and Katherine felt her face flush. _Bloody hell,_ she thought to herself. _He just had to come to THIS restaurant at THIS time of the day. _She sighed and stood back up. After apologizing to the girl, she turned around to make more tea.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the bloke that just walked in would it?" Katherine felt her face heat up. Ignoring the older women's question she turned around and handed the girl her mug of tea. Glancing up her eyes locked with bright blue eyes and she cursed herself for looking. Glancing at him brought back the very memory she had tried to forget.

"_So, were you lying when you told me you loved me? Was that all a lie?" The young girl bit back tears as she chocked on her words. The boy looked offended._

"_Of course not,"_

"_Sure seems that way, after half a year of flirting with me, and over half a year of dating...you're saying goodbye?" she was impressed no tears had fallen yet. Except she knew why they hadn't yet. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of watching her fall to pieces over him._

"_I still love you Katherine." The way he said it, so full of truth, Katherine felt her resolve failing her. But she shook her head._

"_Then why are you saying goodbye! Is it because I still have one more year of Hogwarts left?" He didn't say anything, and his silence gave Katherine the answer she needed. "That's it, isn't it. Bloody hell, it is! You want to go off and not be tied down to some bird still in school."_

"_That's not it Katherine, and you know it." Katherine rolled her eyes._

"_Whatever. Your such an arsehole James Potter. Go to hell." With that Katherine stomped out of the room._

"How can I help you?" Katherine said as James Potter II stepped up to the counter. She chanced a glance him a gulped slightly. He looked bloody fit! He had gotten more muscle on him now, if that was even possible. He was wearing a light blue t shirt that was faded from being worn so many times. Blimey, that was her favorite shirt he had. She felt her face turn red as he smiled.

"The special," James ran his hand through his hair. The action sent butterflies up her stomach. _Stop it, _she scolded herself, _you're not sixteen anymore._ She turned around to fix it and her stomach clenched when she heard the next words out of his mouth.

"You look even more beautiful than I remember." Had she not been so sure of his voice, she would never have believed it. Her face turned even more red as she turned back around.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"Can I ring you up sometime?" He asked after he had handed over the money.

Katherine looked at him, her mouth slightly open. She knew what the answer should have been. So when she opened her mouth, she was more than a little surprised to find an "of course," slip out of it. James smiled and walked around the counter, _bloody hell, _she thought. He stretched his arms out, and enveloped Katherine in a hug, after a moment she wrapped her slim arms around his waist. He pulled away, and Katherine was shocked that she more than slightly missed his embrace.

"I'll be seeing you," he said quietly before turning around and walking away.

It was later in the evening when James Potter reached into his pocket and felt a folded up piece of paper. He smirked as he read the words written on the paper:_ 'It won't change a thing.'_ Well, he'd show her.

* * *

**Disclaimer: As always, anything you recognize is the sole property of J.K. Rowling. I just own the plot and Katherine :) **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright; here it is! Eek, I hope it sounds okay. :) It's another song fic...kinda. It uses 2 different songs. :) The regular text is inspired by Gloriana's song "(Kissed You) Goodnight" and the italics text is inspired by TSwift's "Begin Again" :) Once again; LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :) :) :) :)**

* * *

It was barely past midnight when Katherine Wilson stepped up onto her creaky porch. The butterflies she had been trying to deny existed where fluttering incessantly in her stomach. She turned around slowly and smiled at the man in front of her.

"That was crackin," James Potter said smiling. Katherine felt her face heat up; mentally scolding herself for it she smiled slightly.

"It was."

The truth was that it was one of the best dates she had ever been on. James was one of the nicest blokes she had ever met, and she was gutted. She didn't want to love him again, except, she realized, maybe she never stopped.

"Cheers then," James said pulling her out of her thoughts. Katherine smiled, and nodded. She waited for exactly fifteen seconds, all the while attempting to squash the overwhelming desire to kiss him.

"Cheers," Katherine whispered silently as she stepped inside the house. She shut the door and let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding in. She leaned against the door as her eye's closed.

_ "Now or never," Katherine said as she gave herself one final glance in the mirror. She made sure her brown hair was perfectly in place and smiled to herself; even after all this time James Potter could still turn her into a bucket of nerves. She took a deep breath as she thought of where she wanted to go, closing her eyes she felt the unfamiliar feeling of being sucked into a tube. _

_"Bloody hell," she groaned to herself quietly. "I need to apparated more."_

Katherine ran upstairs to her room where the window looked out onto the street. She saw James sitting in his car and her breath caught. She was overwhelmed by a feeling she couldn't place.

_Katherine glanced at her watch as she opened the door to the small café. She knew she was about ten minutes early and figured she'd have to find a seat and wait at least fifteen minutes before he showed up._

_ "Shite," she cursed under her breath in surprise. Standing eight feet in front of her was James Potter; their eye's connected and his lit up. He immediately stood and waved slightly. Katherine smiled as the butterflies in her stomach went wild. _No, _she decided, _not butterflies, it's just a reaction from not eating all day. _She shook her head and walked toward the table. James' smile grew as he pulled the chair out for her._

_ "Ta," she said sitting down. Her heart began beating faster. He wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be a prick. Part of her wished he would be, it would make things so much easier. _

Her heart began to pound as she saw him get out of his car. She held her breath as he began to walk toward the gate in front of her house, and she wanted to cry when she saw him turn back around to head toward his car.

_As the two stood; James's laughter resounded throughout the entire café, and Katherine couldn't help but laugh along with him. His laughter was infectious. _

_ "I was pissed," he said still laughing. Katherine laughed as she remembered that night. I don't remember you being this shy," James said quietly as the two exited the café. Katherine felt her heart stop for a moment. This was the first thing either had said all night about the fact that they used to fancy each other. Despite her cheerful mood, Katherine began to say something bitter about their past relationship, but she never got the chance. _

_ "Did I tell you? Dad started a new tradition, Mum had never seen "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer" so Dad made her watch it." He laughed. "It's a bit barmy really." Katherine laughed, and for a moment; she forgot about the past. _

As she watched him pace, Katherine was hit full force by the night. He wasn't the same James Potter, and she wasn't the same Katherine Wilson. He was wonderful, and charming, and not to mention fit. Katherine smiled as James seemed to come to a conclusion. She realized she came to one as well. He opened the gate to her yard and began the trek to her front door.

Without giving it a second thought, Katherine turned from the window and started down the stairs and toward the front door. Upon reaching it, Katherine pulled it open and came to face with James Potter. The two stared at one another for only a moment before their arms reached toward each other, and their lips met. Katherine pulled him inside and felt herself be pushed up against the wall.

"This changes everything." She breathed before their lips met again.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Regrettably, I am not J.K. Rowling. However, I do love her writing so very much, and I consider this my own personal way of showing just how much. **


End file.
